Basile le Magnifique
by Sylvrana-moonlight
Summary: OS. Si le Basilic de Poudlard pouvait nous parler, voilà ce que ça pourrait donner...


**Disclaimer** : Pondre quelque chose comme Harry Potter et son univers (euh, ça fait un peu reptile cette expression, vous ne trouvez pas ?) ça arrive toujours aux autres, jamais à moi…(auteur désespérée, se saoule au lait… snif) XD. En l'occurrence, l'autre s'appelle J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Moi c'est Basile. Le Roi des reptiles, Roi des serpents, Roi de Poudlard (même si personne le sait) ; je règne sur le château par la peur depuis bientôt…euh… pas mal d'années. A force j'ai perdu le compte. Prenez n'importe lequel de mes sujets. A tout hasard, mais vraiment à tout hasard, une araignée. Vous savez un de ces trucs tout petits, mais toujours trop gros, avec trop de pattes pour leur propre bien ? Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? Donc prenons une araignée. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Et bien si vous prononcez mon nom devant elle, elle va s'enfuir en courant. Et puis trébucher et se retourner. Je vous avais dit qu'elles ont trop de pattes.

Donc dans ce château, tout le monde me craint. Sauf ceux qui ignorent ma présence. Comme les petits humains bien sûr. Eux, ils ont inventé un jeu. Ça commence comme ça. :

« Promenons nous dans les bois tant que Basile n'y est pas, si Basile y 'était il nous mangerait… »

Sauf que comme ils ne savent pas que j'existe, ils ont mis le loup à la place. Ridicule. Comme si un loup pouvait faire peur à qui que ce soit. Vous voulez un truc qui fasse peur, mais qui fasse vraiment peur ? Oui ?

Un coq. C'est monstrueux un coq. C'est tout petit, mais c'est terrifiant. Je vous le jure ! Terrifiant. Et son chant. Mortel. Au sens propre. D'ailleurs ma nouvelle maîtresse leur a tordu le cou. Bien fait pour ces sales trucs à plumes. Trop de plumes eux aussi. Moi j'en ai qu'une sur la tête et c'est bien suffisant.

Un autre truc qui déchire aussi. Les miroirs. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de passer son temps à vérifier qu'on n'a pas d'écaille plus terne que l'autre une dizaine de fois dans la journée.

Honnêtement, qui voudrait prendre dix fois par jour le risque de se voir pétrifié juste pour admirer son teint ? Par exemple, je sais que je suis beau, je n'ai pas besoin de le vérifier !

Les humains sont bizarres. Et imprudents. Quoiqu'il y a aussi des camarades basilic à moi qui partagent ce trait de caractère.

Un cousin a eu le malheur de vouloir traverser la Galerie des Glaces à Versailles. Comme il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour admirer le décor… Bref. Les serviteurs du Roi qui l'ont trouvé statufié ont cru que c'était la nouvelle œuvre de le Bernin**.** Ils l'ont placé dans le jardin. Sauf que comme tout le monde trouvait que la nouvelle statue était laide… elle n'y est pas restée longtemps. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas ma classe.

Bref, comme je vous le disais, je trouve la nouvelle petite Fourchelangue bizarre. Absente. Elle est à côté de sa mue, quoi. Si je n'avais pas peur de rien, ou presque, j'aurais envie de me planquer quelque part en tremblant en attendant qu'elle termine sa scolarité. Sauf que ça la ficherait mal. Et le pire, c'est que je suis obligé de lui obéir en tout point…

Bah oui, vous avez bien entendu, je suis obligé de rester ici. Dans cet antre glacé alors que j'adore le soleil, sang froid oblige. Vous pensez bien que ce château a beau être magique, si je n'étais contraint de rester ici, ça ferait des siècles que je serais aller me la couler douce aux Bahamas. Ou à Tahiti. Forcément dans des conditions pareilles, je passe mes journées à imaginer que je me trémousse sous un soleil radieux au milieu d'une bande de Vahinés, un collier de fleurs multicolores assorties à ma merveilleuse apparence autour du cou….Rahhh le bonheur…

Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Salazar Serpentard. Lui, il m'a fait « attends-moi ici, je reviendrai lever le sort que je t'ai malencontreusement jeté dès que j'aurais viré mon copain/ennemi Godric (il n'arrivait pas à se décider) du château.

Ouais. Sauf qu'entre temps, le Godric, il est mort de sa belle mort et moi ça fait plus de mille ans que je me caille parce qu'un abruti que je ne citerai plus n'a rien trouver de mieux que de faire me malencontreusement tomber, à peine sorti de l'œuf et encore désorienté, dans son chaudron expérimental. Ce qui m'a fait écoper d'une belle brulure et d'un handicap moteur flagrant.

Heureusement que la brulure s'est barrée dès ma première mue, sinon je l'aurais vraiment bouffé. Baguette comprise.

Bref. Du coup je suis obligé de me taper des tuyaux de canalisation quand je veux chasser, et obéir à tout petit fourchelangue qui se pointe dans le coin. Ca c'est dû à une potion ratée de Salazar. Faut savoir varier. D'ailleurs voilà ma dernière maîtresse qui se pointe. A tous les coups, je vais devoir aller faire bouh à un de ses petits copains classe. Quelle vie de basilic…  



End file.
